O Fantasma de Sua Última Risada
by nanetys
Summary: Aquele eco já não era mais uma lembrança. Aquele eco era uma assombração.


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, seus personagens, blá blá blá, não me pertencem. Grande novidade._

**

* * *

**

O Fantasma de Sua Última Risada

**-**

**-**

"_Percy sacudia o irmão, Ron estava ajoelhado ao lado deles, e os olhos de Fred estavam muito abertos e cegos, o fantasma de sua última risada ainda gravado em seu rosto"._

_(_Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_, capítulo 31 – A Batalha de Hogwarts)_

-

-

Percy abriu os olhos, assustados, e olhou ao redor. Sentou-se na cama, para ver se conseguia ouvir melhor. Seu quarto estava escuro, vazio e silencioso – como é de se esperar que esteja no meio da madrugada. Seu peito subia e descia, conforme ele respirava. Continuou olhando seu quarto, _procurando_. Tinha certeza absoluta de ter ouvido uma risada – tão próxima que parecia estar ao seu lado. Mas o quarto estava vazio, e não havia ninguém rindo lá. Desconfiado, voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, para _tentar_ voltar a dormir.

Foi então que ele ouviu de novo. A mesma risada que ele ouvira antes – uma risada que ele reconheceria em _qualquer lugar_.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e pulou da cama. Saiu correndo de seu quarto e parou derrapando na porta do quarto de George. Abriu a porta com estrondo, sem se preocupar se o irmão ficaria irritado. George sentou-se lentamente na cama, esfregando os olhos. Encarou o irmão com as sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto Percy parecia analisar o quarto, procurando por algo.

- O que foi, Perce? – perguntou, bocejando. – Perdeu alguma coisa?

Percy olhou o outro, que parecia bastante mal-humorado. Abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se, de certa forma, _decepcionado_. Antigamente, haviam poucas coisas capazes de tirar o bom-humor de George Weasley. Suspirou e voltou a encarar o irmão:

- Por acaso você estava _rindo_?

- _Rindo_? – perguntou George, erguendo uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. Então, revirou os olhos e, com uma voz amarga, disse: - Por que eu estaria rindo à uma e meia da madrugada, Percy?

- É. – disse Percy, encolhendo os ombros. – Eu achei ter ouvido a... "sua" risada.

George o encarou por algum tempo, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Então, suspirou pesadamente e desviou o olhar, fitando um furo que havia em seu lençol, enquanto dizia:

- "Minha risada" morreu, Percy. – em seguida, deitou-se e cobriu a cabeça, murmurando: - E você estava lá quando isso aconteceu, lembra?

Percy mordeu o lábio, sentindo um aperto no peito. Engoliu e seco e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de idéia. Murmurando um inaudível "boa-noite", ele saiu do quarto de George, fechando a porta. Caminhou com passos arrastados até seu próprio quarto e deixou-se cair na cama, sem se dar ao trabalho de sequer se cobrir. Escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, ainda sentindo aquela dor no peito, e adormeceu.

**-x-**

- Hey, Percy! Acorda, anda! Veja como o dia está bonito!

Percy abriu os olhos, sonolento, e encarou a pessoa que o chamava.

- George?

- _George_? – perguntou ele, então, após uma gargalhada, jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás. E lá estavam suas duas orelhas. – Qualé! Será que nem assim vocês diferenciam a gente?

Percy ficou encarando Fred, o peito subindo e descendo, enquanto sua respiração ficava mais difícil. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele estava suando frio. Finalmente, depois de um tempo, ele se deu conta de que aquilo _não_ era um sonho; nesse momento, ele gritou e deu um pulo para trás, caindo da cama. Ouviu a gargalhada de Fred próximo à janela, enquanto tentava se levantar. Porém, era inútil – suas pernas tremiam demais para se mover. Colocou a mão no peito, sentindo que ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar.

- Hey, Perce? – Fred surgiu em sua cama. – Cara, que tombo! Você não se levanta mais! – Percy permaneceu encarando-o, assustado, e ele continuou: - Tá tudo bem, Percy? Parece que você viu um fantasma!

- V-você... _**É**_um f-fant-tasma?

- O quê? – exclamou Fred, rindo. Então, colocou a palma de sua mão no rosto de Percy. Era quente e palpável, o que o deixou ainda mais assustado. – Pareço um fantasma, Percy?

- N-não... M-mas... V-você... E-eu... Eu v-vi...

- Viu o que, Percy? Para de gaguejar, criatura!

Percy não conseguia falar. Sentiu sua voz morrer na garganta, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Fred. O garoto ia tirar a mão que estava no rosto do irmão, mas ele não deixou; segurou-a em sua bochecha, para ter certeza de que era real – mesmo ele sabendo que _não podia_ ser real. Sentiu que algo molhado descia por seu rosto, e teve a vaga impressão de que Fred comentava alguma coisa que lembrava "homem não chora", mas ele não prestava atenção. Só conseguia encarar o irmão, sentindo uma felicidade que nunca sentira na vida. Não havia mais nada – só o Fred, que o encarava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Então, a porta se abriu e os dois viraram o rosto para ela, enquanto a voz de Molly dizia:

- Percy, vamos tomar café. – ela encarou o filho, que estava com uma mão no rosto e uma expressão abobalhada bem atípica dele. – Percy, querido, algum problema?

- Mãe! – ele exclamou. – Mãe, é o... – porém, quando ele voltou o olhar para sua cama, ela estava vazia, ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que estava segurando apenas sua própria bochecha e nada mais. Ele sentiu o estômago afundar, enquanto procurava por Fred, esperando que ele surgisse de repente para lhe dar um susto, mas só haviam ele e sua mãe no quarto. Ela o olhava preocupada, esperando que ele terminasse. Após um pesado suspiro, ele disse: - Deixa pra lá. Já estou indo.

**-x-**

Percy apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e colocou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo uma tontura repentina. Não havia a quem recorrer – sua mãe havia acompanhado Ginny e Ron até o Beco Diagonal com Harry e Hermione, e os outros estavam trabalhando, sendo que ele havia tirado uma folga. Vacilante, levantou-se da mesa e foi até a pia, para pegar um copo d'água.

- Sabe, você podia ter usado magia.

Percy se engasgou com a água devido ao susto, e olhou para a pessoa que falara. Lá estava Fred, com um suéter bordado com um grande "F", um sorriso brincando em seus lábios, um pacote azul das _Gemialidades Weasley_ nas mãos. Indubitavelmente _vivo_ – mas Percy o _viu_ morrer.

- Fred...? – balbuciou.

- Não, o George. – falou, sarcasticamente. Após uma gargalhada, continuou: - Se bem que a ironia é meio vaga, não?

Percy continuou encarando-o, boquiaberto. Não sabia o que fazer. Talvez George estivesse lhe pregando uma peça. "Não", pensou, enquanto observava Fred brincar com o pacote azul, "George não faria uma brincadeira dessas. Ele sabe quando parar". Fred largou o pacote na mesa e foi até ele, assoviando uma canção que Percy identificou como o hino de algum time de quadribol. Ao chegar até Percy, roubou-lhe o copo de água e a bebeu, depositando o copo na pia. Em seguida, encheu-o de novo e o colocou na mão do irmão, dizendo:

- Pode beber, Perce. – Percy pegou o copo e o levou até os lábios, quando Fred comentou: - Mas, se você quer saber, não vai fazer a sua dor de cabeça passar. – Percy abaixou o copo e o depositou na pia. Então, virou-se para Fred e perguntou:

- Você está mesmo aqui ou é só imaginação minha?

- Hum... – Fred fez uma expressão pensativa, então, com um sorriso traquinas no rosto, disse: - Boa pergunta. Relativamente falando, mesmo que eu seja só sua imaginação, isso não mudaria o fato de que, _para você_, eu estou aqui.

- Como? – perguntou Percy, surpreso. Fred deu uma gargalhada e disse, olhando a paisagem lá fora:

– Percy, vamos sair um pouco? Sabe, tomar um sol faz bem pra pele. Você está pálido!

Percy o encarou, piscando os olhos duas vezes. Ia responder algo, quando ouviu vozes vindas de fora. Daquela vez, não desviou os olhos de Fred um segundo sequer; pôde vê-lo suspirar, encolher os ombros, acenar e sumir no ar como se fosse pó jogado ao vento. Percy ainda soltou um "não!", erguendo a mão para tentar segurá-lo, mas ele já havia sumido.

**-x-**

Ele estava lá, observando o irmão ler o Profeta Diário. Sua presença já era comum; sempre que Percy ficava sozinho, lá estava Fred, lhe fazendo companhia. Percy tinha plena noção de que Fred era uma ilusão sua – o próprio já havia dito isso, de maneira indireta. Mas não conseguia evitar. Era uma ilusão _real_ demais. Era palpável – ele conseguia tocar Fred, sentir o calor de seu corpo. Tudo um truque de sua mente, mas tão realista que ele se viu _viciado_ naquilo. Estava desesperado para ter o irmão de volta, e aquilo era praticamente o mesmo que tê-lo ali, então por que não aproveitar? Por que rejeitar aquelas ilusões se elas lhe faziam tão bem?

- Estou entediado. – disse Fred. Percy ergueu os olhos para ele e perguntou:

- Quer fazer alguma coisa?

- Hum, sei lá. – o outro respondeu, jogando-se ao lado dele. – Hey, que tal uma partida de quadribol?

- Ron, Harry e George estão jogando. – respondeu Percy. Ele sabia que ficar com outras pessoas significava Fred desaparecer.

- Vai jogar com eles, então.

- Não! – exclamou ele, colocando-se de pé num salto. – Para você sumir de novo? Não, não e não!

- Cara, você não pode largar sua vida por minha causa.

- EU NÃO LIGO!

- Okay... – Fed ergueu as sobrancelhas e se ajeitou no sofá, enquanto Percy voltava a ler o Profeta Diário, com um olho em sua ilusão.

**-x-**

- Percy? Percy, saia daí! – Molly batia na porta, enquanto tentava abri-la, angustiada. – Por favor!

Percy estava trancado em seu quarto havia já uma semana. Não havia quem conseguisse tirá-lo de lá; Molly só conseguia supor que ele estava se alimentando porque havia comida sumindo da despensa, então ele devia estar usando feitiços de convocação. Porém, não havia ninguém naquela casa que o visse fora do quarto. Já haviam tentado de tudo para tirá-lo de lá – inclusive tentaram arrombar a porta, mas foi uma tentativa falha, já que a porta estava cheia de feitiços protetores. Havia uma única pessoa que conseguia vê-lo, uma única pessoa que ainda convivia com ele (ou não).

- Percy... – Fred estava sentado ao lado do irmão, uma expressão pesarosa no rosto.

- Eu não vou sair. – o rosto de Percy estava impassível, decidido. Olhou para seu irmão, _sua ilusão_, e disse: - Vou ficar com você.

- Pára com isso! – exclamou Fred (afinal, que diferença fazia gritar se apenas Percy iria ouvi-lo?).

- Não! – exclamou Percy, tentando conter a voz. – Você não sabe, eles não sabem... Só eu sei!

- Sabe o quê?!

- O que eu tenho passado! Se eu não tivesse abandonado nossa família...

- Aquela pedra teria me atingido do mesmo jeito.

- ... Você não teria se distraído e poderia ter feito algum feitiço para repeli-la.

- Como seu fosse tão rápido!

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho! Deveria ter cuidado melhor de você!

- Qualé, Ron também estava lá e...

- Mas ele aproveitou! Ele aproveitou cada segundo dos três anos que eu fiquei longe! – lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Percy. – Nós poderíamos ter passado tanto tempo juntos! A minha vida inteira eu evitei vocês dois, mas eu só estava sendo idiota! E agora... – ele olhou o irmão, com um sorriso fraco no rosto. – Agora você está aqui e eu vou aproveitar cada segundo!

- Eu não sou real, Percy.

- Não faz diferença.

Do outro lado da porta, Molly ouvia toda a conversa, com as mãos tapando a boca e lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

**-x-**

- Eu não estou louco. – disse ele, categoricamente, enquanto praticamente empurrava o médico para fora do quarto. Voltou seu olhar à mãe: - Eu concordei em sair do quarto, não foi? Por que isso?

- Você estava falando sozinho! – exclamou ela.

- Tá, eu falo sozinho. Grande merda, mãe!

- Percy!

- Por favor. – ele murmurou, suplicante. – Eu não enlouqueci _ainda_, mãe, mas você na sabe o que esse arrependimento pode fazer comigo!

- Vamos conversar, só isso...

- Tire esse cara daqui. – disse Percy, apontando o médico. – E eu converso com você, explico tudo o que você quiser saber. Juro.

Molly suspirou, pesarosa. Pelo visto, Percy não ia mesmo falar com o médico, e ela não iria forçá-lo – ele já era adulto. E se ele estava dizendo que explicaria _tudo_ o que ela quisesse saber, aquilo já seria o suficiente. Então, inacreditavelmente resignada, concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

**-x-**

George entrou no quarto do irmão. Percy – que estava deitado na cama mirando o teto – o olhou com uma careta emburrada, que queria dizer claramente "dá o fora", mas George ignorou. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e ele sentou-se na beira da cama. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, pensativo. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por quase dez minutos. Finalmente, Percy se irritou e perguntou, ríspido:

- O que foi?

- Mamãe me contou o que você falou para ela. – respondeu George, com a voz fraca, o rosto ainda escondido nas mãos. – Não faça isso, Percy. Ele... – sua voz falhou, e Percy teve a sensação de que George estava segurando o choro. – Ele não ia gostar disso, sabe.

- É o que ele vive me falando.

Então, sem aviso, George avançou sobre o irmão, lhe acertando um soco no rosto. O nariz de Percy começou a sangrar, mas George apenas o agarrou pela gola da blusa e começou a socar o seu rosto. A raiva estava visível em seu rosto, e lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Ele só parou de socar Percy quando já não agüentou mais, e deitou sua cabeça no peito do irmão, chorando compulsivamente. Percy, inexpressivo, apenas esticou o braço e pegou a varinha e um espelho que estavam sobre sua cômoda e limpou o sangue em seu rosto. Apesar de tudo, não havia quebrado nada.

Depois, largando a varinha e o espelho, passou as mãos no cabelo de George, que ainda chorava. Não era preciso que George lhe dissesse nada para que Percy entendesse o que ele queria. E ele se sentia um idiota, um verdadeiro idiota, por tudo aquilo. Havia sido ele quem viu Fred morrer; ele quem estava mais próximo dele e não fez nada para salvá-lo; ele que havia desperdiçado anos da companhia do irmão sendo um _imbecil_. Mas ele, definitivamente, _não_ era quem estava sofrendo mais. De repente, pensou em todos os que estavam sofrendo mais do que ele. Seus pais, em primeiro lugar. Era filho deles (e _que filho_, sem ironias).

E George.

Afinal, os dois estavam sempre juntos. Inseparáveis, como se eles fossem apenas um. Como se os dois fossem uma mesma pessoa dividida em duas partes. George devia estar se sentindo sozinho e incompleto. O quão horrível não devia ser aquilo? Perder alguém tão importante para você? E George era seu irmão, também. George precisava dele. Talvez, nenhum outro de seus irmãos _realmente_ entendesse o que estava se passando com ele. Talvez apenas Percy – por ter aquele sentimento de culpa tão esmagador – pudesse fazer alguma _vaga_ idéia do que George devia estar sentindo.

E, apesar daquilo, George não estava se trancando em se quarto para conviver com uma alucinação. Ele não estava tentando fugir da realidade esmagadora e cruel que havia tirado aquela pessoa tão importante da vida dele. George estava lutando. Dando tudo de si. E ele precisava de Percy, que fugia da vida como o covarde estúpido que sempre fora.

- Você ainda tem ele, sabe. – Percy virou o rosto, para ver Fred lhe encarando, um sorriso no rosto. – Você se sentiu culpado porque abandonou a família e só voltou quando já era "tarde demais". Mas só foi tarde demais pra mim, Perce. Agora, vai abandonar George, também? – Percy abaixou o rosto; é claro que George não via nem ouvia sua ilusão. – Fique do lado dele, Percy. Você não pôde aproveitar a minha companhia, mas pode aproveitar a dele. Quer corrigir seus erros? Ajude o meu irmão, Percy. – o fato de Fred ter usado a expressão "meu irmão" fez com que Percy se sentisse afastado. Mas, na verdade, George sempre fora mais irmão de Fred do que qualquer outro. – É só o que eu quero, Percy, de verdade.

Percy balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e fechou os olhos.

- Eu vou continuar com vocês, Percy. Com vocês dois.

Percy abriu os olhos, e viu que Fred não estava mais lá (não fisicamente, pelo menos). Quase conseguia sorrir. Só não sorria porque George ainda chorava em seu peito, e sua desolação era contagiante. Percy não se mexeu, e deixou que George chorasse até se cansar. Finalmente, ele parou e ergueu o rosto, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Se levantou da cama para ir embora, mas Percy segurou seu braço. O irmão o fitou, confuso, e ele disse:

- Desculpe, George. Sei que fui um idiota. Sei que _sempre_ fui um idiota. Sei que continuo sendo um idiota. Mas eu vou ficar ao seu lado, agora. Eu juro.

George o encarou, as sobrancelhas ainda franzidas, surpreso. Um nó se formou em sua garganta. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia como agradecer – por Deus, nunca em sua vida havia agradecido algo a Percy. Então, fez a única coisa que poderia mostrar o quanto aquilo era importante para ele, o quanto aquilo significava.

Sorriu.

Um sorriso fraco, é verdade; um sorriso triste. Mas ainda era um sorriso. O primeiro que ele dava desde muito tempo.

E Percy sorriu de volta.

Um sorriso igual ao de George. Mas um sorriso especial. A primeira vez que os dois sorriam desde que Fred morrera. E estavam sorrindo juntos, como se aquilo selasse um acordo entre eles.

**-x-**

Um ano depois, George escolheu Percy para padrinho de seu primeiro filho – _Fred_.

* * *

**N/A** Tudo bem, eu tive essa idéia faz um tempão, mas eu estava achando ela muito escrota para postar. O problema é que eu não conseguia escrever mais nada porque essa idéia ficava martelando na minha cabeça e aí eu precisei exorcizar ela pra poder ficar em paz. Enfim, não tenho muito o que dizer. Só que essa fic é estranha.

_Reviews o//_


End file.
